Aaron and Aidan remember Cathy
In this episode, Aaron Atherton; his son, Aidan Atherton; his brothers, Nate Atherton and Jeff Atherton as well as Rusty Brown; Jacqueline Haller; Lois and Lucia Jensen; Dylan Harper and his sister, Sheila Harper and Hannah Harper Atchley remember Cathy Rizzo who had died off screen. The tensions rise to a boiling point when the vindictive Jennifer Barrett just HAS to ruin things. She really makes an enemy of everyone when she beats the helpless Aidan to a pulp! This episode introduces Nate Atherton and Jeff Atherton, Aaron's brothers, to the Harpers' Universe. Having moved in with their brother, to help take care of Aidan, a friendship blooms between Jeff and Lucia Jensen. Scene The Atherton house. A group of people are in the back yard and are preparing to plant an acorn that they had saved from the last summer. Their plan was to plant a tree. Jeff and Nate, Aaron's brothers, had moved into the house before Christmas, not long after their mother died. There is a quiet amount of companionable silence. AARON: Hey, guys. Welcome. JACQUELINE: Thank you. DYLAN: Thanks, Aaron. What's going on? SHEILA: Why are we out here in the backyard? AIDAN: We saved this acorn from last summer. We're going to plant it. HANNAH: Really? That is great. NATE: I thought Rose was coming. Where is she? SHEILA: Nope, Nate. She sent word. She's in court. Her divorce hearing is today. Anyssa is there with her, we'll be there later on. She is also with her lawyer, Tanya Strayer. JEFF: How is she doing? HANNAH: Not good. She is very upset. However, she is going down to Philadelphia and see A.J and his wife. JEFF: Wait a second, A.J. has a wife?! He's seventeen. HANNAH: Yeah, his wife, Chloe. Rose is trying to reconcile herself to it, but it is not very easy at all. NATE: Wow, I really feel bad for her. Is she up for an escort for her trip? HANNAH: No, Nate. You're sweet to think of her, but she's not ready for that, yet. She might not be ready for this for quite some time. I wish I could say that she is; but I doubt she will be. NATE: OK, thanks, Hannah. HANNAH: You're welcome, hon. AIDAN: Hey, Dad. I remember the first day that Grandma got you and Jennifer the house we lived in all those years you ran Elixir. AARON: Yes, that was a lovely home. LOIS: What a lovely place it had to have been. JACQUELINE: I bet it was a very lovely home. AARON: It was. Some bad memories, of course. LUCIA: Like what? AIDAN: One time, she, meaning Jennifer, I don't ever call her mother anymore, because she signed her rights away and she doesn't deserve the title, was having relations with the pool cleaner; and I went to the pool because they were not paying attention to me. I almost drowned, but thanks to learning how to swim by my late grandfather, I was all right. But she and the pool cleaner were too busy with themselves to keep an eye out on me. NATE: I remember you were very angry with her. AARON: Yes, I was. I had to drive all the way to West Hollywood from Bel Aire to talk with you two. I was so infuriated. NATE: You had Aidan with you. You bathed him, dried him off and brought him with you to Ether. We fed him, but you were so mad at Jennifer that you would explode! AIDAN: Dad told me years later that he had come very close to pressing child abuse charges against her! (An unwelcome presence appears) JENNIFER: HE would have never won! LUCIA: Oh, God! Not you again! JENNIFER: Yes, ME again! The greatest woman that ever lived! LOIS: Get over yourself! You stupid bitch! JENNIFER (lying, as usual): Did they not tell you that I was the most loyal, devoted, and loving wife there ever was?! I was more loyal than anything. JEFF: You are a delusional liar! JENNIFER: Since when have I lied? SHEILA: Every time you open your damned mouth! JENNIFER (in self-pity): You lot never love me! Everyone hates me! LOIS: Why wouldn't we?! JENNIFER: Shut up! I never cheated on him! JEFF: You lie! You cheated on him with any man with a penis! She even cheated on him with a GAY guy! JENNIFER: That is a damned lie! AARON: Is it?! I came home for lunch one day, and I saw a guy storm off from the house. He told me that he was glad he was gay. I went in the house and there you were, laughing at what you did to him! JENNIFER: I gave him a thrill. AARON: Some thrill! He ended up killing himself that night. He left a message saying that he would rather die than ever touch a slut like you again! JENNIFER: Damn you! (Hannah slaps her in the face!) HANNAH: You bitch! You have no shame! JENNIFER: I don't have to have any shame, damn you! AARON: I am sure you don't! All the time you accused me of cheating and you cheated on me worse than I did. I cheated on you once, with Rusty, and you cheated on nearly the entire male population in the Southland! JENNIFER: That is a LIE! You damned LIAR! SHEILA: The proof is there, bitch! And well you know it! RUSTY: Get OUT of here, Barrett! JENNIFER: Burn in hell! (she becomes deluded again) I am going to a party! Donald Trump has invited me personally! I am all dressed to the nines and it is going to be at the Copley Plaza hotel! All the movers and shakers of society are to be there to worship Trump and I will reign over it in absolute beauty! Oh, how pretty I am! I am SO happy! NATE (a nasty look in his eyes): Not really, bitch! JENNIFER (heaving): What do you mean?! JEFF: Trump told you to go drop dead! (Jennifer, her face turning a crimson red, lets out a loud scream! She then streaks at Aidan and, to the disgust of everyone, begins to BEAT the crap out of the boy for no reason, other than her own sick jollies!) AARON: Stop it! JACQUELINE: What the HELL?! SHEILA: Get away from him! LOIS: You monstrous woman! JACQUELINE: Are you CRAZY?! DYLAN: Get off him, RIGHT NOW! JENNIFER (a look of absolutely sick glee evident on her face, making it all the more ugly):' I WARNED YOU! I TOLD YOU I WOULD GET MY WAY! NOW, DAMN IT ALL, IF I CAN'T GET TO GO TO A PARTY THAT I WANT TO GO TO, THEN I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, BRAT! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS FOR A LONG TIME AND I AM GOING TO ENJOY EVERY DAMNED MINUTE OF THIS!' LOIS (in horror): Get away from him! JENNIFER: No! DYLAN: You're going to go to jail for this, Barrett! JENNIFER: I don't care! I am getting what I want! And right now, I am having FUN beating him to a pulp! (Aidan is near hysterical. Jennifer laughs gleefully as she continues her horrific abuse of Aidan!) SHEILA (exploding): That DOES it! (Sheila pulls the enraged Jennifer off of Aidan. Jacqueline gets him away from Jennifer and tries to calm him down. Nate and Jeff call for an ambulance to get him to the hospital. Aidan is in tears. Aaron glares angrily at Jennifer) AARON (livid): You evil bitch! This time you have gone TOO damned far! (Sheila slams Jennifer against the wall hard; while Aaron yells at the wicked woman) If you EVER lay another hand on my son again, I will see to it that you are completely FINISHED! I will KILL you, Barrett! I swear to God, I will KILL you! JENNIFER (laughing): Try it! Nobody will believe you! They will believe me! I will say that I was only administering discipline to my son! DYLAN: You are a liar! SHEILA: You evil bitch! JEFF: He is not your son anymore! NATE: They're right. You can't claim him anymore. HANNAH: You signed your rights to him away! JENNIFER: So what?! LUCIA: So, THIS! (Lucia streaks across the yard and slams Jennifer to the ground!) JENNIFER (howling): I am calling the police on you, bitch! For ASSAULT! LUCIA: Oh, REALLY?! How about when you attacked Aidan?! JENNIFER: Who cares! I am better than you are! (Lucia shoves Jennifer down to the ground. She then picks her up by the hair. Jennifer is screaming! Lucia drags the evil woman to the front of the house. She then throws her into a puddle. She is totally dirty, her face is a mess, and her fancy clothes are in ruins. She is screaming!) LUCIA: You leave them alone! If you have injured Aidan too severely, I will see to it that you are completely FINISHED! It will be YOU who is charged! With felony assault on a child! Why do you not get your tubes tied if you don't want to have kids again! JENNIFER: I DID have them tied, you bitch! (Lucia slaps her again!) LUCIA: Shut up! This time, I AM speaking! Not YOU! Now, hear me, and hear me good! GET. OUT! Leave these people alone! If you do NOT, I will use every ounce of my legal avenues available to me to make your life totally MISERABLE! Now, get this straight, Jennifer Barrett! You are NOT a loyal wife; you are NOT a paragon of virtue; you are NOT mother of the year; you are not even WORTHY of even CLAIMING the title of 'mother'! You are not a beautiful and wonderful woman! You are selfish and destructive! Not to mention fifty shades of crazy! JENNIFER (piteously): You hate me! LUCIA: Yes, you're damned right I hate you! You are useless, worthless and completely nasty! You are a complete waste of space! Now, get the hell out of this house, and this neighborhood or I will have you removed from here in a hearse! GET OUT! AND NEVER COME BACK! JENNIFER: How DARE you threaten me, you bitch?! I am your superior! LUCIA: You are not my superior, you know that deep inside that dark hole where a heart is supposed to be! I have no liking for you and your idiocy, MISS Barrett, and well you know it. NOBODY in this city likes you one little bit. I mean what I said! (she narrows her eyes in a cold glare, which is aimed right at Jennifer) Get out of here, or your life will be forfeit! (Jennifer is petrified of Lucia and she looks at her in fear. She gets up and struggling to her feet, runs away from the house, in sheer terror! She was scared completely to death! She ran and doesn't look back!) JENNIFER: I will win! JACQUELINE (in a deadly cold voice): No you will not! And you can be assured of this! You will pay for what you did to Aidan, and believe me, you will pay DEARLY for it! (Jennifer runs away in terror, petrified of both Jacqueline and Lucia, and their strength!) AARON: Thank you, Jacquie. JACQUELINE: You are welcome. (Nate is thrilled with Lucia's bravery) JEFF: Wow! Thanks, Ms. Jensen. LUCIA: Please, call me Lucia, or Lu. JEFF: All right, Lucia. (Jeff and Lucia talk. There is a friendship blooming. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Catfight episodes